Destiny
by Bnferron
Summary: Basty est une jeune fille normale! Pas si normale en fait. Alors qu'elle se retrouve à Poudlard suite à un accident de voiture. Basty se découvre un étrange pouvoir. Au cours de l'année, elle rencontrera de nouvelles personnes. Dont un certain jeune homme prêt à tout pour découvrir le mystère qui plane autour de la jeune fille.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour cher visiteurs. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'ai bien sûr pris le loisir d'ajouter des personnages. Cette histoire est la première que j'écris sur Harry Potter, donc je suis désolée d'avance pour certaines erreurs que je pourrais commettre. C'est également la première histoire que je poste sur Fan-fiction.**_

_**Bonne lecture =D**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Prophétie**_

_Poudlard 2 Mai 1941:_

En cette belle journée de Mai, les élèves de Poudlard se réveillaient, émergeant peu à peu de leur songe bon ou mauvais. Très vite, chacun d'eux se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, là où bon nombres de repas avaient été partagé à différente époque. Quatre grandes tables étaient alignées en parfaite harmonie, où s'asseyaient bon nombre d'élèves. Chaque table représentait une maison. Certains élèves passaient la grande porte en chêne alors qu'à l'opposé de celle-ci se trouvait une table en long face aux quatre tables précédentes où des personnes plus âgées étaient déjà installées. L'immense salle était accueillante et chaleureuse par habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, on pouvait sentir une tension et une froideur palpable dans l'air. On pouvait sentir à la ronde la mauvaise nouvelle.

Quand chaque élève de chaque maison fut assis. Un homme d'un âge, qu'on ne pouvait pas déterminer, se leva, ce dernier semblait être fatigué. On pouvait voir sous ses yeux ridés de grosses cernes noires signalant un manque évident de sommeil, ce qui était normal quand on était le directeur d'une école aussi prestigieuse que Poudlard. Armando Dippet avait une mine sombre et un visage blafard, sa mine n'était d'autant pas embellie par ses pensées lugubres. En réalité, le directeur ne savait pas comment annoncer le décès d'une de ses élèves. Il était rare que cela arrive. Mais il savait grâce aux tableaux des anciens directeurs dans son bureau que certains d'entre eux avaient vécus la même situation dans des temps de guerres identiques. Il secoua sa lourde tête et essaya de remettre ses idées en place pour garder la tête froide face à cette annonce. Il se racla la gorge et leva des yeux fatigués sur les pensionnaires qui s'étaient tus.

_ Comme vous le savez tous, une guerre sévi dehors aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu, commença-t-il d'une voix cassée par le manque de sommeil. Nous connaissons des pertes dans les deux camps, rajouta-t-il après un certain temps. Si j'en viens à ces tragédies, c'est que hier soir, tard dans la soirée. Le ministère a envoyé une missive. Comme vous le savez tous, nous vous avions annoncés la disparition de Sharon la semaine dernière.

Les élèves appartenant à la maison des rouges et or baissèrent la tête et commencèrent à pleurer silencieusement.

_ Sharon Davis qui appartenait à la maison Gryffondor, était une merveilleuse élève. Le ministère m'a annoncé la mort de cette dernière. Je vous invite donc à faire une minute de silence à cette merveilleuse élève.

D'un simple accord muet, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs se turent et attendirent que le temps passe. Certains pensèrent à leur amie, d'autres ne pensèrent à rien. Quand la minute fut passée, le directeur se remit en place et commença à manger suivit des élèves qui comprirent que la minute de silence était finie. Le repas se fit aussi silencieux que durant la minute. Personnes ne voulaient déranger se silence religieux, personnes ne voulaient émettre le moindre bruit. A la fin du repas c'est tout aussi silencieusement que les élèves sortirent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Malgré cette funeste annonce, les élèves des trois maisons non concernés vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Les Gryffondor, quant à eux restèrent dans leur salle commune à repenser à tous les moments passés avec Sharon.

Les professeurs sortirent de la Grande Salle en dernier, ces derniers étaient plongés dans un mutisme et se retrouvèrent dans une salle spécialement réservé pour les réunions confidentielles. La salle était grande et simple, elle ne comportait que quelques tableaux comme décorations et comme seul meuble une grande table où pouvait se réunir le corps enseignant. Le directeur se plaça en bout de table et regarda d'un air sombre ses collègues qui s'étaient tous installés

_ Le ministère m'a également envoyé une missive disant qu'il serait judicieux de renvoyer les élèves chez eux, annonça le directeur.

_ Et êtes-vous d'accord avec ceci ? demanda l'homme à la barbe rousse posté à sa droite.

_Je ne sais pas encore, si cela est une bonne ou mauvaise idée. Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne sais pas les raisons de la disparition de Sharon, nous savons tous qu'elle était d'origine moldue et que ces parents sont Juifs. Mais le Ministère m'a avoué que l'endroit où Sharon a été enlevée avait des signes de magie. Grindelwald serait donc derrière cet acte. Mais pourquoi? questionna le directeur pour lui-même.

_ J'ai entendu dire que Grindelwald aurait une collaboration étroite avec les Allemand, murmura Albus anxieux. Si c'était le cas, je pense que le monde sorcier est en danger. Sharon était protégée par notre monde pourtant elle a été tué. Les moldus ne doivent pas connaître notre existence, ajouta l'homme à la barbe rousse et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

_ Je sais Albus. Si ce que vous dite s'avère exact. Que ferons-nous? Le ministère ne révèle pas grand-chose sur les agissements de ce mage noir et nous sommes encore moins informés sur la guerre qui sévit dans le monde moldu. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est que cette guerre est dangereuse pour notre monde. Des sorciers meurent chaque jours et le ministère veut qu'on renvoi nos élèves chez eux, s'exclama Armando.

_ Que devons-nous annoncer aux élèves? demanda un jeune prof. Tom Jedusor se pose beaucoup de question concernant l'avenir de l'école. Je ne sais pas comment il est au courant de tout, souri-t-il face à cette remarque.

_ Pour le moment, nous n'allons rien dire aux élèves Horace. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter. Albus en ce qui concerne les élèves de votre maison, dîtes-leurs que si ils veulent discuter qu'ils aillent voir l'infirmière. Je demanderais à un psychomage de venir, informa le directeur. Vous pouvez y aller si vous le souhaitez. Albus j'aimerais vous parler en privé.

On pouvait voir sur chaque visage une inquiétude peinte mais encore plus sur celle du directeur. La seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air d'être affecté était Albus Dumbledore. On pouvait voir des traits tirés par la fatigue pourtant ces yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat joyeux masquaient presque la fatigue de son visage. Quand il ne resta plus qu'Armando et Albus, le directeur se tourna vers le directeur adjoint de l'école.

_ Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Fleur part en retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire. J'avais une entrevue avec une jeune femme pour discuter de la place de divination. Avec ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai quelques papiers à remplir au Ministère. Comme vous êtes le directeur adjoint, je vous demande d'aller à sa rencontre pour faire cet entretien d'embauche. Je vous fais confiance Albus, vous avez toujours un gout raffiné en ce qui concerne les enseignants.

_ Bien Armando. Et où se passe cette entrevue? demanda le sorcier.

_ Aux trois ballais à 10h, précisa le directeur.

_ Je pense que je vais devoir me dépêcher, souri le sorcier à la barbe rousse.

Le directeur fit un geste de la main signalant à Albus qu'il devait se dépêcher. Ce dernier quitta la salle, longea les couloirs qui le menèrent à la Grande salle. Albus traversa celle-ci d'un pas pressant; arrivée à la porte en chêne, le professeur prit à droite et sortit du château par la grande porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut le soleil qui illuminait le parc d'une clarté, lui donnant un air jeune alors que le parc était bien plus vieux que lui. Le lac avait une légère teinte jaune dû aux rayons et on pouvait voir les tentacules du calamar glissé à la surface de l'eau formant quelques vagues. Le parc et le lac étaient envahis par les élèves de toutes les maisons excepté la sienne. Il devait absolument parler à ses élèves. Le sorcier leva son regard et observa la grande colline. Derrière celle-ci, on pouvait entrapercevoir les buts du terrain de Quidditch. En marchant vers les grilles de l'école, Albus croisa plusieurs élèves. Les élèves saluèrent leur professeur de métamorphose. Albus continua son chemin, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder à parler avec ses élèves et ne souhaitant pas faire attendre la jeune femme qui devait déjà être aux trois balais. Passer les grilles, Albus Dumbledore transplana directement, il disparut dans un nuage de fumé et se retrouva la seconde d'après dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas pressé vers le bar, passa les portes et fut accueilli par le propriétaire des lieux. Pour seul réponse, Albus lui fit un léger signe de tête et se mit à observer le salon. De nombreuses tables étaient disposé ici et là et une seule d'entre elle était occupé par une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse. Il se dirigea alors vers la table d'un pas pressant.

_ Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, dit-il en s'asseyant.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Albus Dumbledore, souri-t-elle.

_ Je ne poserais même pas la question du comment savez-vous mon nom. Je suppose que votre boule de cristal vous a prévenu de ce léger changement, supposa-t-il.

_ En fait, ce sont mes tasses de thé ce matin, contredit la jeune femme rousse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Albus allait reprendre la parole quand il fut interrompue par:

_ Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée. Je me nomme Adélaïde Grimm, devança-t-elle le professeur de métamorphose.

_ Ravie de faire votre rencontre Mlle Grimm. Donc quelles sont vos compétences Mademoiselle dans le domaine de la divination?

_ Que voulez-vous savoir? Je suis une sorcière née moldue, défia-t-elle. Je le précise car certaine école ne veulent pas embaucher de gens comme moi.

_ Nous n'avons aucun problème sur ce point. Notre école se doit d'être respectable, et le monde a évolué. Je suis d'avis que les nés-moldus sont les sorciers qui apprennent le mieux la magie. Qu'est-ce qui vous a tourné vers la divination?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a tourné vers la métamorphose? Vous êtes un grand sorcier, pourquoi être juste un simple professeur? Vous voyez la question est la même, si je ne m'abuse. J'aime avoir une vie simple et une école offre le confort. De plus, sans me vanter je suis assez douée pour la divination, argumenta-t-elle. J'ai toujours eu la capacité à voir venir les choses en quelque sorte, souri-t-elle en se remémorant des moments de son enfance.

_ Pouvez-vous me faire une petite démonstration, par exemple lire dans ma main, proposa Albus.

_ Etes-vous prêt à entendre la vérité?

_ Je suis prêt à tout Mlle Grimm, s'exclama Albus un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

_ Alors vous avez une assez longue ligne vie mais la finition de celle-ci me dit clairement que vous allez être assassiné, énuméra-t-elle après avoir pris la main droite d'Albus. Ce dernier la regardait des yeux perçants, comme si il voulait lire en elle.

_Mais vous allez choisir votre assassin, ajouta-t-elle après un instant. Je peux vous dire que vous allez connaitre beaucoup de gloire votre ligne de richesse est cosécante. Mais si je ne m'abuse, vous avez déjà hérité d'une somme assez importante si je ne me trompe pas, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous allez également connaitre...

La jeune femme s'arrêta, figée de toute réaction. La bouche ouverte, les yeux révulsés, Adelaïde récita:

_Le jour où tu la verras, sera le jour où tu tomberas. Plus tard quand tu la connaîtras, tu la détesteras. Mais peu à peu avec le temps, toi tu l'aimeras, toi elle détestera. Mais cela sera difficile, de la conquérir, car le temps file et elle sera prête à mourir. Toi qui abrite les ténèbres, elle qui abrite la lumière. Tous deux vous êtes opposés, pourtant vous vous complétez. Qui gagnera, qui perdra. Entre lumière et noirceur, il n'y a qu'un pas. Au fond de toi elle verra, au fond d'elle tu verras. Mais prend garde, ne perds pas espoir quand tu la perdras car il se peut qu'elle revienne pour toi._

_ ... De grandes aventures, termina-t-elle sans se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon, demanda-t-elle en voyant le sorcier au lunette en demi-lune avoir un regard intrigué sur elle.

_ Vous venez de dire une prophétie.

_ Oh, je vois, dit-elle après un temps d'analyse. Si je demande un poste à Poudlard c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Il va se passer des choses ici, des choses terribles. Je sais juste que je dois être ici, que je dois faire quelque chose. Quoi je ne sais pas, et je ne sais pas qui sont les personnes concernées. Mais ce n'est pas Grindelwald comme vous le pensez. Non, cette personne est beaucoup plus noire que ce mage noir. Cette personne appartient corps et âme aux ténèbres. Mais une personne va arriver, d'où je ne sais pas. Mais pas d'ici et elle va nous sauver. Mais vous devez absolument garder ça secret et n'en parler à personne. Tout le monde pense que tout ce qui se passe en ce moment est horrible. Tout ce qui va arriver sera pire.

_ Je pense que vous convenez parfaitement bien au poste, dit-il faisant comprendre qu'il gardait cette révélation secrète. Nous nous verrons donc pour l'année scolaire prochaine. Si je vois quelque chose de suspect, je vous contacterais, dit-il comme une promesse.

La jeune voyante lui sourit en signe de respect. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en ce puissant sorcier malgré son passé. Elle espérait juste que tous ces efforts ne seront pas vains. Elle sortit du bar et affronta son présent mais également son futur. Tout allait bientôt commencer et la prochaine tempête allait frapper, plus puissante, plus terrible.

* * *

L'histoire n'annonce pour le moment rien d'exceptionnel, à part une prophétie =)

Donnez moi vos avis, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais =) et si je dois continuer

Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à tous. Voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier même si je préfère largement celui-ci =)._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Tous les endroits et personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling je n'ai que réalisé une petite histoire d'après la sienne =)_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Un voyage étrange**_

_Point de vue de Basty:_

_17 juin 2003_

Gribouillant sur mon cahier d'histoire, j'attendais que la sonnerie retentisse alors que mon prof d'histoire nous parlait de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et plus particulièrement des Nazis. Que c'est chouette d'entendre parler d'un mec qui était un malade mentale, qui avait un complexe d'infériorité et qui avait besoin de tyranniser tout le monde pour se sentir vivant. Affalée sur ma table, écoutant distraitement ce que disait le prof, je sentis un coup dans les cotes par mon voisin de gauche. Je me redressais immédiatement et lui lançais un regard noir alors que Charlie me faisait un grand sourire. Je ne pus résister à la bouille de mon meilleur ami et lui renvoya son sourire.

Je regardais ma montre pour voir l'heure et vis qu'il restait encore dix minutes à ce fichu cour. Je soufflais de dépit alors que mon voisin qui me servait accessoirement de meilleur ami se moquait ouvertement de moi. Pour me venger de cet affront, je frappais de toutes mes forces son épaule, ce qui ne servit strictement à rien. Il me lança un regard moqueur et un sourire narquois l'air de dire " Essaye toujours, tu vas te faire mal et te casser un ongle fillette". Ce genre de sourire qu'on a juste envie de faire ravaler. Je tournais la tête, décidant de lui faire la tête et de ne plus jamais lui parler, même si je savais que ça allait durer cinq minutes à peine.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs comme une délivrance. Je pris mon sac et fourrait mes affaires dans celui-ci puis partis en trombe. J'étais à peine sortie de la salle, que Charlie passait son bras autour de mes épaules comme à son habitude.

_ Alors microbe, tu fais quoi ce week-end? demanda-t-il en plaçant ses habituels Ray ban sur son nez de cochon.

_ Eh bien, réviser pour ce stupide devoir d'allemand et je passerais te voir pour faire de ta vie un enfer, blaguais-je.

_ Oh miss Furie en attaque, tous à couvert, cria-t-il dans le couloir.

_ Ferme-là Charlie, les gens vont nous prendre pour des cinglés. Enfin toi c'est normal, tu l'es. Mais moi ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Proclama celle qui s'imagine être une sorcière. Tu sais, les hôpitaux psychiatriques existent. Si tu veux, je te réserve un rendez-vous avec ma mère, rigola mon faux ami alors que je m'éloignais de lui. Mais Basty je rigole, tu le sais.

_ Oui je le sais, espèce de macaque attardé. Bon passe un bon weekend end.

_ Ouais blondie, dit-il en me faisant la bise puis il partit en direction du bureau de sa mère qui travaillait ici en tant que psychologue.

Je sortais du hall et arrivais dans la cour, le soleil me frappa les yeux. Je me traitais d'idiote pour ne pas avoir pris mes lunettes de soleils. Je me frayais un chemin parmi le gros tat que formaient tous les élèves. Je descendis la pente menant aux grilles, passaient celles-ci quittant par la même occasion le collège français de Londres. Je m'arrêtais le temps d'observer les voitures. Quand je repérais la Clio blanche de mon frère, je me précipitais vers la voiture. Arrivée au niveau de la voiture, je rangeais mon sac dans le coffre et me plaçais du côté passager.

_ Alors microbe ta journée? Me questionna mon frère.

_ Tu t'es passé le mot avec Charlie ou quoi. Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça? Rigolais-je.

_ Depuis qu'on a décidé de faire une conspiration contre toi, dit-il dans un sérieux de flic. J'ai besoin de faire un détour, ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Non, c'est bon, dis-je alors que je commençais à pianoter sur mon téléphone. Et pour te répondre à ta première question. L'école à quoi ça sert? Je pense que c'est une bonne question philosophique! M'exclamais-je.

_ Tu es encore trop jeune pour savoir le fonctionnement de la philo, se moqua Roman alors qu'il démarrait.

Je rigolais un petit bout de temps à la remarque de mon frère. Mais me calmais très vite, le silence fit place dans la voiture. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était la musique et les voitures qu'on croissait. Je pianotais sur mon téléphone parlant à mon meilleur ami alors qu'on s'était quitté il y a moins de dix minutes. Je regardais par la vitre pour voir où nous étions rendus et remarquais qu'on n'était pas encore sortit de Londres. Roman tourna à droite alors que d'habitude nous allions tout droit en direction de la Tamise. Quelques rues plus loin, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un orphelinat. Mon frère sortit, se dirigea vers le bâtiment et disparu après avoir passé les portes. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes dans la voiture, attendant patiemment que mon cher frère revienne pour qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison. Nous vivions dans une banlieue de Londres. Mais comme nous étions Français, mes parents avaient décidés de nous placer dans une école française et la plus proche était celle en centre-ville. Roman fit son retour quinze minutes plus tard suivit de plusieurs enfants âgés de sept à quinze ans. Mon frère salua les orphelins et ceux-ci lui rendirent avec de grands signes et de grands sourires. Surtout les plus jeunes observais-je. Je savais que mon frère adorait son métier, et qu'il aimait rendre visite à ces enfants pour leur donner le sourire. Il y allait le plus souvent possible, et puis il avait rencontré Sam ici, ce qu'il lui donnait une autre raison de venir. Je pus distinguer cette dernière près de la porte un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Elle portait une robe d'été blanche et de simple sandale. Sam était la fille la plus naturelle que je connaisse et j'étais heureuse que mon frère et elle soient ensembles. Mon frère s'en alla, fit un dernier signe et retourna dans la voiture. Je lui fis un sourire d'accueil, qu'il me rendit puis il démarra.

_ Comment va Sam? Demandais-je.

_ Elle va bien. Et puis tu pourras lui demander ce soir. On mange à la maison, m'informa-t-il.

_ Sérieux! M'exclamais-je ahurie. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois la dernière mise au courant?

_ Parce que tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit! Je rigole, pas besoin de faire cette tête. En fait on s'est invité, j'ai demandé à maman si on pouvait manger à la maison.

_ Bande de squatteur, rigolais-je. Pourquoi tu as demandé? D'habitude maman est toujours obligée d'appeler pour que vous venez manger à la maison. Oh attend, vous avez une annonce à dire, c'est ça! Sam est enceinte? Tu as demandé Sam en mariage et elle a accepté?

_ Ton intelligence te fera tuer ma chère! J'arrive jamais à te cacher quelque chose. Maman n'a même pas vu qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, dit-il dépiter.

_ Ça ne me dit toujours pas c'est laquelle de mes propositions? insistais-je voulant savoir.

_ Et si je te disais que c'était les deux. Je voulais faire ma demande, mais Sam m'a pris de cours en m'annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai fait ma demande juste après, expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh c'est trop mignon, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

_ L'interrogatoire est finie?

_ C'est toi l'adepte des interrogatoires, donc à toi de me le dire? rétorquais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Notre conversation prit fin avec cette petite note d'humour. C'est juste à ce moment que je remarquais que nous venions de sortir du centre-ville de Londres. Le temps passe toujours plus vite quand on discute. La circulation étant moins dense, je me permis de mettre la musique plus forte sur la chanson des Little mix- Madhouse. C'est donc la musique à fond, que nous prenions l'autoroute, direction Kingston upon Thames. La circulation sur l'autoroute était fluide, pour une des rares fois. La plupart du temps, toutes les routes avaient des bouchons aux heures de pointes. Il était déjà 18h passé, et le plus gros des véhicules étaient déjà chez eux.

Ne parlant plus avec Charlie depuis deux minutes, je décidais de me reposer les yeux. Je me calais dans mon siège, mis mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et allumais la musique à fond à en déchirer les tympans. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de la musique.

Un choc brutal me fit ouvrir les yeux, mon corps partit en avant et je me cognais légèrement la tête sur le tableau de bord malgré la ceinture de sécurité. Je me rendis compte que nous étions sortis de l'autoroute et que nous étions bientôt rendus chez nous. Je me redressais, regardais dernière pour apercevoir une voiture encastré dans la nôtre alors qu'on s'était retrouvé en plein milieu de la route.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Fais chier, jura mon frère en sortant de la voiture.

_ Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, dis-je en me frottant le crâne.

Je sentais déjà une bosse pointée le bout de son nez. Je me retournais pour regarder l'échange entre mon frère et l'inconnu qui s'excusait. Il était au bord des larmes, mais mon frère le réconforta. Je ne regardais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mon frère releva la tête avec un sourire, mais le perdit très vite.

_ Basty sort de la voiture, cria-t-il.

Je me retournais pour sortir de la voiture me demandant ce qu'il lui prenait à crier comme ça. Quand je me retournais, je vis le camion arriver à vive allure, le chauffeur ne faisait pas attention, trop préoccupé à boire sa bière. Je me débâtais avec ma ceinture essayant en vain de défaire celle-ci. Mais le stresse rendait mes mains moites, et mes gestes étaient précipités. Je regardais le camion une dernière fois, sachant que je n'avais aucune chance. Je tournais la tête vers mon frère qui me criait toujours de sortir de cette foutue voiture. J'avais l'impression de vivre au ralenti. Je n'avais jamais imaginé mourir comme ça, mourir dans un accident de voiture par un chauffeur de camion ivre. J'ai toujours imaginé que j'allais mourir vieille, que j'allais avoir une vie merveilleuse, un mari aimant, des enfants adorables. En fait une vie parfaite. Non j'allais mourir à 15 ans sans aucun diplôme et en ayant eu aucuns petits copains. La vie était bien cruelle. Je vis ma courte vie défilé sous mes yeux. Je vis principalement mes moments avec ma famille et mon meilleur ami Charlie. Il allait beaucoup me manquer, et je pensais au bébé qu'attendait ma belle-sœur. Je n'allais jamais connaitre ma nièce ou mon neveu. Je vis du coin de l'œil le camionneur freiné désespérément à peine cinq mètres de la voiture. Mais c'était trop tard. Et ce fut le choc, brutal, rapide, inattendue. Les vitres explosèrent, le camion rentra dans la voiture, me poussant vers le côté conducteur; je sentis un bout de fer rentrer dans ma chair, je ne criais pas, ne sentant même pas la douleur. Puis je sombrais dans le noir tout en continuant de sentir la voiture être emporté sur plusieurs mètres.

J'entendais de l'agitation autour de moi, des cris, le bruit d'une explosion produisant un feu. Peut-être la voiture et le camion, pensais-je amère. Je sentais aussi que j'étais ballotée en tous sens. Qu'est ce qui se passe? J'arrivais à ouvrir les yeux, ne sentant aucune douleur dans le corps je me relevais.

_ Roman, appelais-je. Roman je vais bien, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Et je me vis, par terre inerte, aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Du sang coulait de mon front, ma jambe était cassée et on pouvait voir l'os sortir du tibia. Et il y avait ce bout de fer planté dans mon ventre juste au-dessus de ma hanche droite. Mon frère m'appelait désespérément les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il me faisait du bouche à bouche. L'ambulance arrivait, on pouvait entendre les sirènes d'ici. Le véhicule freina brusquement et deux ambulanciers sortirent immédiatement. Ils se précipitèrent vers moi, déchirèrent mon T-shirt préférés avec les Rolling Stone dessus. Mon frère continuait son massage cardiaque sur mon corps inerte, puis les ambulanciers placèrent le défibrillateur. Ils envoyèrent une décharge, mon corps s'arqua alors que moi j'avais l'impression qu'on me coupait en deux. Ils firent la même chose trois fois, les nouvelles tentatives de me réanimer me faisaient de plus en plus mal. Je leur criais d'arrêter quand ils enclenchèrent la quatrième et dernière décharge. L'électricité partait de l'appareil, se propageait dans les files puis arriva dans mon corps. Je crus mourir une deuxième fois, je sentais l'électricité passer dans chacun de mes muscles pour finir au niveau du cœur. La douleur fut si intense que je m'écroulais par terre. Ensuite j'eu l'impression qu'un éclair traversait tout mon corps.

La seconde d'après, je me sentais tomber. Je pouvais entendre le vent siffler dans mes oreilles. Plus je tombais, plus je prenais de la vitesse et c'est dans un fracas que je rencontrais le sol. Et ce fut le noir total.

Quand je me réveillais, la dernière chose qui surgit dans mon cerveau fut l'accident et je remerciais tous les dieux de ne pas être morts. Ce qui soit dit en passant doit être un miracle, vu le camion que je me suis pris en pleine gueule. Je pris une grande respiration pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et ne ressentit aucune douleur alors que je repensais à mes blessures. Merci la morphine, quelle invention formidable. J'agitais ensuite mes membres et remarquais que ma jambe n'était pas dans un plâtre, elle était aussi libre que l'air. J'ouvrais les yeux brusquement, ce qui fut mon erreur, la lumière agressa mes yeux faibles et je dus les refermer pour les protéger. Je papillonnais des paupières le temps d'habituer mes yeux à la luminosité et je finis par me relever. Je me retrouvais dans une salle qui était loin de ressembler à une chambre d'hôpital. Déjà les murs n'étaient pas blancs, mais étaient fait de grosses pierres qui semblaient vieilles. D'autre part, en regardant toute la pièce on pouvait voir au moins une vingtaine de lits. A ma gauche, je pouvais voir une armoire avec des fioles contenant des substances étranges, dégoutantes et de couleurs vraiment, vraiment anormale, comme ce jaune fluorescent. Il y avait aussi des yeux dans un gros bocal avec un liquide verdâtre qui donnait la nausée. Où est-ce qu'ils m'ont emmené ces gens? Suis-je arrivée dans une sorte de secte? Je me décidais de sortir de mon lit. Le mur derrière mon lit était fait de grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un immense parc ainsi qu'un grand lac. Je pouvais apercevoir une grande forêt, surement aussi étrange que cet endroit, à gauche du lac. J'entendis du bruit à ma gauche, ce qui m'incita de me recoucher dans mon lit. J'entendis des pas feutrés se diriger vers mon lit et la personne posa une main fraiche sur mon front. Elle repartit aussi vite que son arrivée.

_ Va chercher Albus, elle est réveillée, entendis-je.

_ Bien Philomène, répondit une voix grave, surement un homme.

Bizarrement, je n'entendis pas de pas précipités, je n'entendis rien, juste le chant des oiseaux qui traversait les vitres, je n'entendis même pas la respiration de cette femme. J'ouvris les yeux pensant être seule et je sursautais en voyant le visage rond et potelé d'une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux et je lui fis un sourire en retour qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

_ En attendant le professeur Dumbeldore, je vais te poser quelques questions, m'informa cette Philomène. Pour seul réponse j'acquiesçais. Tout d'abord je voudrais que tu me dises ton nom ainsi que ton prénom. Tu étais bien amochée quand on t'a retrouvé dans le parc, dit-elle d'une voix calme et chaleureuse.

_ Comment ça j'ai été retrouvé dans un parc? m'exclamais-je ahurie. J'ai eu un accident de voiture, comment voulez-vous que je me retrouve dans un parc. Et d'abord où est ce que je suis? Qui êtes-vous? Quel est cet endroit? Une secte? Un hôpital psychiatrique? demandais-je en m'affolant.

_ Mademoiselle, calmez-vous je vous prie, demanda une voix chaleureuse appartenant à un homme.

Je regardais la personne qui venait d'entrer et je fis face à un homme bizarre. C'était certainement l'homme le plus bizarre du monde, pensais-je. Juste à ce moment, l'homme fit un sourire étrange. Vraiment dérangé. En plus il porte une robe bleue avec des étoiles et des lunes. Quel genre d'homme porte ce genre de chose? Les hommes ne connaissent vraiment rien à la mode. Et c'est quoi cette barbe longue de quinze centimètres et rousse. C'est le chapeau ça, alors ne parlons pas de ces lunettes en demi-lune. Il manque plus que la baguette et il nous fait un remake de Merlin l'enchanteur. Et c'est quoi ces mocassins rouges. Quelle faute de goût. Il dû remarquer que je le détaillais de long et de travers car l'homme bizarre se racla la gorge pour me ramener à la réalité. Je revins sur sa tête où on pouvait voir un large sourire et des yeux bleus pétillants qui vous sondent d'un simple regard.

_ Donc Mademoiselle...? commença Merlin.

_ Je m'appelle Basty Ferron, répondis-je le plus poliment possible.

_ Ferron, vous dites? demanda-t-il.

_ Quoi ça ne fait pas assez Anglais pour vous? m'exclamais-je. Si vous voulez savoir, je suis Française mais j'habite à Kingston upon Thames, près de Londres si vous connaissez votre géographie, dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

_ Je sais très bien où se trouve Kingston, Mademoiselle Ferron, sourit l'homme bizarre. Pourrais-je vous demander que faites-vous ici en Ecosse, si vous venez de Londres?

_ Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça? Mon frère veut me faire une blague? Roman sort ton petit cul et montre toi? C'était bien l'idée de Merlin l'enchanteur mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai frôlé la mort que... Attendez, est ce qu'on est au paradis? demandais-je précipitamment et inquiète.

_ Pas à ce que je sache. Je suis aussi vivant que vous. Mademoiselle Ferron suivez-moi je vous prie jusqu'à mon bureau. Je pense qu'on sera plus à l'aise et puis je pense que vous êtes rétablies de toutes vos blessures.

Philomène donna son accord et partit d'un pas pressant vers une salle adjacente à celle-ci et je devinais qu'il s'agissait de son bureau. Elle aussi portait une tenue bizarre, enfin pas celle qu'une infirmière porte au vingt et unième siècle. Une robe blanche, un tablier tout aussi blanc et une coiffe sur un chignon serré. Je suis arrivée chez des attardés. Je me levais et remarquais que je portais de nouveaux vêtements. J'avais une sorte de sac poubelle qui devait faire office de chemise de nuit. Je levais les yeux sur l'homme étrange.

_ Vous n'auriez pas d'autres vêtements? demandais-je poliment.

Il me répondit par un simple sourire énigmatique. L'infirmière déposa une pile de vêtement sur le bord du lit et me montra une porte du doigt en m'informant qu'elle menait à la salle de bain. Je pris la pile dans les mains et m'avança lentement vers la porte. J'avais peur de découvrir quelque chose d'anormale, d'anormale comme cet endroit. Je me doutais qu'ils cachaient quelques choses. Ils n'étaient pas des gens comme moi, ni comme ma famille. Ils étaient totalement différents d'une part par leurs vêtements qui étaient pour le moins originaux et d'autre part par leur comportement. Je soufflais un bon coup, essayant d'évacuer tout ce stress et toute cette tension en moi. Je rentrais dans la pièce et découvris une pièce spacieuse et lumineuse. Le sol fait de carrelage de couleur blanc nacré était chaud, ils connaissent le chauffage géothermique, une simple douche était postée dans un angle et à l'opposé de celle-ci un meuble en bois d'acajou où de nombreuses serviettes blanches avec un étrange symbole étaient posées les unes sur les autres. J'enlevais avec empressement cette chemise de nuit ainsi que mes sous-vêtements et rentraient dans la douche. Me doutant qu'il fallait que je me dépêche et ne pas faire attendre Merlin, je me lavais en vitesse avec le savon posé sur un petit rebord. Au moins il sentait bon et je n'aurais pas la sensation de sentir mauvais toute la journée. Du moins si nous étions le matin, je ne sais même pas qu'elle heure il est, pensais-je.

Je sortis de la douche, attrapa une serviette et m'enroulais rapidement dans celle-ci. Je sentis le bien être s'aventurer dans mon corps courbaturé. La serviette était chaude et très soyeuse, si j'avais pu je me serais habillée avec la serviette. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin me disait ma maman dès que je voulais garder quelque chose d'agréable alors que j'étais obligée de le poser quelques minutes plus tard. Je remis mes sous-vêtements salles et me promis d'en trouver propre pour demain. Les vêtements étaient en réalité un uniforme basique pour une fille. C'est-à-dire jupe de couleur grise et chemisier blanc. Je m'habillais de ces vêtements « So British » et sortis de la salle de bain les cheveux emmêlés et mouillés. Par chance je vis au coin du lit mes dog martin noires. Je me dirigeais vers celles-ci comme si elles étaient le Saint Graal et les enfila en vitesse.

Merlin était avec l'infirmière en train de discuter dans le bureau de cette dernière. Je m'approchais doucement voulant entendre ce qu'ils disaient et si cela avaient un rapport avec moi. Mais Merlin se retourna juste au moment où j'arrivais au niveau de la porte. Il me fit un large sourire et ses yeux me sondaient comme si ils avaient devinés ce que j'avais eu en tête une minute plus tôt. Les deux adultes se saluèrent et Merlin passa devant moi. Je fis un sourire de remerciement à Philomène et suivis l'homme à la barbe rousse et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

_ Au fait je ne sais pas votre nom, débutais-je la conversation.

_ Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il.

_ Je préfère presque Merlin, votre prénom est si bizarre, dis-je pour moi-même.

_ Je devine facilement que vous trouvez tous ce qui est ici étrange. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Qui pourrait nous entende. Y a pas de chats à la ronde, dis-je sarcastique en voyant que des tableaux sans pourtant y prêter attention

Je n'eus aucune réponse de la part d'Albus. Alors je le suivais calmement, nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie par une porte en chêne et nous débouchâmes sur un long couloir où on pouvait voir au bout un escalier. Le couloir était illuminé par d'innombrable fenêtres qui donnait d'un côté sur le par cet d'un autre côté sur une petite court avec un terrain de pelouse entretenue. J'avançais tranquillement tout en observant le couloir mais à part les fenêtres il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'excitant. Les murs étaient faits par des pierres aussi vieilles que celle dans l'infirmerie. On arriva enfin à l'escalier qu'on prit. Je pus compter 30 marches avant d'arriver dans un autre couloir plus sombre, plus imposant. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux et j'aurais juré voir un personnage bougé. Ce qui me valut de me traiter de folle moi-même. Nous prîmes un autre escalier et descendîmes deux étages. Nous arrivâmes sur un couloir du même style que le précédent. Sauf qu'il y avait moins de tableaux et plus de portes. Nous avançâmes toujours aussi calmement pour enfin arriver à une porte plus imposante que les autres. Albus ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis la seconde d'après.

Je me trouvais dans une pièce qui caractérisait bien le personnage étrange qu'offrait Albus. Son bureau était en bazar, ses étagères étaient remplis de bibelots plus étranges les uns que les autres. Puis je vis un drôle d'oiseau sur un perchoir. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un de ce genre. Je me dirigeais directement vers celui-ci et le caressais. Tout en caressant l'oiseau, j'observais la pièce, elle était dans les tons rouges et or et la fenêtre offrait une grande vue sur un étrange terrain.

_ Je vois que vous appréciez Fumseck. Cet oiseau s'attache au personne en qui on peut avoir confiance, expliqua-t-il.

_ Eh bien votre oiseau doit avoir un sacré problème car mon frère dit toujours qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en moi, murmurais-je en repensant à mon frère.

_ Les phœnix ne se trompent jamais Mademoiselle Ferron.

_ S'il vous plait appelez-moi Basty, les Mademoiselle font trop conventionnelle à mon gout, précisais-je.

_ Basty, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous est arrivée. Egalement comment vous êtes arrivées ici. Il est rare que nous trouvions dans notre école des jeunes filles en sang étendues dans notre parc.

_ C'est sûre que ce n'est pas chose courante. Tout d'abord je ne sais vraiment pas comment je suis arrivée ici, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de l'accident. Quelqu'un nous est rentré dedans, bien sur mon frère est sorti pour régler les papiers et tout. Sauf qu'un chauffeur ivre n'a pas vu qu'une voiture était en plein milieu de la route et j'imagine que vous devinez la suite. Le camion s'est encastré dans la voiture alors que j'essayais de sortir de celle-ci. Mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher ma ceinture. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me voyais flottant près de mon frère alors qu'il essayait de me réanimer sans succès. Ensuite les ambulanciers sont arrivés et ont pris les grands moyens. Ils m'ont placé les patchs et ont actionnés plusieurs décharges. Chaque décharge était de plus en plus douloureuse. Puis après c'est le tour noir, racontais-je.

_ Votre histoire n'est pas des moins anodines. Que savez-vous des sorciers ? demanda-t-il dans un sérieux que même moi je n'y arriverais pas.

_ Les sorciers n'existent pas, les personnes disant faire de la magie ne sont que des charlatans. Bien sûr avec la technologie d'aujourd'hui, il est facile de faire croire à une personne innocente qu'on est un sorcier, argumentais-je.

_ Et si je vous disais que les sorciers existent ?

_ Alors je dirais que soit vous vous foutez de moi ou alors vous êtes bien plus attardé que je ne le pense. Et si dans le cas contraire vous êtes vraiment un sorcier alors prouvez le moi, défiais-je un regard perçant encré dans les yeux bleus rieurs de ce « sorcier ».

Albus tenait à la main un étrange objet. En fait il s'agissait d'un bout de bois long et fin. Il fit un mouvement avec sa main contenant l'objet et la seconde d'après toute les bougies étaient allumés. Je regardais ahurie ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux. On ne pouvait pas allumer une centaine de bougies en moins d'une seconde, même les plus grands magiciens ne pouvaient pas le faire.

_ Maintenant que vous savez la vérité. J'ai une dernière question à vous poser. Vous avez tenus des propos plutôt étrange que je ne connais pas dans le monde moldu. Quel jour a été votre accident ?

_ Le 17 juin 2003, je ne vois pas la question…. Attendez, ne me dite surtout pas que nous sommes dans les années cinquante sinon je me pends ou sinon je suis dans un cauchemar ! m'exclamais-je hystérique.

_ Non, nous ne sommes pas en 1950 mais nous sommes le 27 juin 1942, annonça-t-il. De plus vous êtes arrivées ici il y a dix jours.

_ Ok, je suis dans un cauchemar. Que vous soyez un sorcier ça passe encore. Mais que moi une banale fille de Londres fasse un bon de 61 ans ça ce n'est pas normale. Et dans mon monde les sorciers n'existent pas. C'est tellement irrationnel ! criais-je presque tellement c'était incongrue.

_ Comment pouvez-vous savoir si les sorciers n'existent pas dans votre monde ? demanda-t-il posément. J'ai une preuve pour savoir si dans votre monde il y a des sorciers. Comme vous le savez nous sommes en plein milieu de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale dans le monde moldu. Comme vous êtes du 21° siècle je suppose que les Allemands ont perdu. Et vous devez étudier ce fait historique. Dans vos cours parlez-vous d'une collaboration avec Hitler et un dénommé Grindelwald ?

_ Non j'ai beau ne pas beaucoup suivre en cours. Mais je n'ai jamais entendue de ma vie de ce Grindelwald. Quoi c'est encore un de ces tarés qui veut diriger le monde par manque d'amour et parce qu'il est frustré dans sa vie, critiquais-je.

_ On peut dire ça, sourit-il probablement amusé par mon humour. Donc dans votre monde il n'y avait pas de sorciers. Vous vivez donc dans un monde parallèle au mien.

_ Vous vivez donc dans un monde parallèle au mien, imitais-je. C'est ça votre explication ! m'énervais-je. Ok je ne suis pas sûre que vous saisissiez. Est-ce normale pour moi, jeune fille sans histoire de faire un voyage temporelle et changé de monde en cours de route. Allo la lune ici la Terre, est-ce qu'au moins vous me recevez et êtes d'accord pour dire que c'est totalement n'importe quoi cette histoire. Et vous avez le culot de croire que je vais accepter cette situation sans broncher ! finis-je par crier hors de moi.

_ Pour une moldu, vous avez du caractère Basty. Très peu de gens ont l'audace de se rebeller comme vous le faites, souri-t-il amusé par mon comportement.

_ Oh je dois juste être stupide ou suicidaire, crachais-je.

_ Toutefois, j'ai une explication à votre situation. Quand vous avez dit votre nom de famille, j'ai repensé à une ancienne histoire que j'avais lue dans un livre. Il disait que certaines familles détenaient un pouvoir leur permettant de se déplacer à volonté que ce soit dans le temps que dans l'espace. Nous les appelions les voyageurs. Votre famille, les Ferron étaient une des premières à détenir ce pouvoir. Je suppose qu'ils ont finis par ce posé quelque part où le danger n'existait pas et où ils pourraient vivre en paix, raconta-t-il. Et que lors de cet incident votre pouvoir vous a sauvé la vie en amenant votre corps dans un endroit sûre.

_ Pourquoi ici ? Et comment je rentre chez moi ? demandais-je déjà fatigué de cette histoire inimaginable.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée et pour la deuxième question. Il vous suffit d'apprendre à contrôler votre don. Je vous propose de rester ici le temps qu'il vous faudra. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous restez ici en sécurité que dans un pays ravagé par la guerre. Mais d'abord il faudrait une petite mise en scène pour expliquer votre présence ici.

_ Ok, la guerre fait rage. Je suis votre fille adoptive sans pouvoir, vous m'avez recueillie alors que vous m'avez trouvé lors d'un de vos voyages. Vous avez souhaitez m'amener ici pour être en sécurité alors que les bombardements allemands ont commencé à frapper dans Londres, où nous résidons, énumérais-je.

_ Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, Basty.

_ Dois-je vous appeler « papa ». J'ai toujours rêvé de faire de la comédie. Qui sait peut-être que ce n'est pas une malédiction d'être atterri ici. Peut-être que je vais m'amuser dans ce château.

_ Je sens que l'année va être différente des précédentes pour les pensionnaires de cette école. Je vous montrerais une salle spéciale qui vous plaira sans aucun doute, dit-il les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Oui, peut être que ce n'était pas une catastrophe d'être ici. Mais ça sera sans aucun doute un long et étrange voyage, pensais-je alors que le soleil se couchait au loin.

_Point de vue inconnue: _

Il sentit au plus profond de lui l'arrivé d'un voyageur. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se venger, enfin il allait pouvoir se remettre en chasse, enfin il allait pouvoir exterminer cette sous espèce qui se prenait pour dieu. La chasse était ouverte, pensa l'homme un sourire sadique collé sur les lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez.

Donnez moi s'il vous plait vos avis (bon ou mauvais)

merci d'avance =)

Bisous Bnferron


End file.
